


Julie and the Phantoms: Discography

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: Ficlet collection for Julie and the Phantoms.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Julie and the Phantoms: Discography

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: alex and willie seeing each other for the first time after the end of the season, both v worried ab the other one.
> 
> Pairing: Alex x Willie

There are two things Alex knows about himself with complete certainty: 

He's anxious, and he's gay.

And he's dead.

Three things, then. Okay.

The being dead thing is pretty new, he's still getting used to that, but the anxious and gay?

The night before his first day of kindergarten he didn't sleep because he spent the night worrying that he would forget his teacher's name, and they wouldn't have apple juice at snack-time, and if it rained he wouldn't have his rain boots, and what if his mom forgot to pick him up?

He slept through snack-time because he was so tired and Mrs. Harris called his mom to take him home early because she thought he might be sick and he missed the rest of his first day.

That's... pretty much how his life has gone since then.

And, of course, while all the boys in his fourth grade class were whispering about girls at recess (when they weren't complaining about cooties), Alex was thinking about the new boy who'd moved in next door with hair the color of autumn leaves and freckles on his nose.

So, yeah. Anxious. Gay. 

You'd think it would be hard to sum up a person's whole being in two words, but Alex is pretty sure that covers it.

He's being really anxious and gay right now, as a matter of fact.

Alex still isn't sure what happened with Julie after their gig at the Orpheum. He's been trying not to think about it too much, because of the whole "big change" thing. He's not ready to contemplate what this means for them, and all the existential freaking out that will inevitably follow.

But he's still here. Which means he can see Willie again.

("Does Willie even want to see me again, though?" he asks the guys, pacing across the garage floor. Luke and Reggie follow his movement, their heads turning back and forth. "Maybe it was a relief that I was gonna pass over, you know? What if he was just being nice to me and I was reading into things too much, and Willie felt awkward about it, and didn't say anything, and then-" at this point Luke poofs in front of him and smacks his arm.

"Dude. Stop freaking out and go find him. He's gonna wanna know you're still here and okay. _Trust_ me." Reggie nods from the couch.)

It's easier said than done. He goes to all of Willie's usual haunts (ha), checking the promenade, the beach, the museum, the abandoned lot near the ghost club (very covertly), but there's no sign of him.

So, yeah. He's being really anxious and gay right now as he stands in front of the bench where he and Willie had first talked on Hollywood Blvd.

How long should he wait before he starts freaking out? He's never had this much trouble finding Willie before. Caleb had to have figured out Willie helped them, that's the only reasonable explanation. That, or Willie's avoiding him. But... Willie thinks he's gone, so maybe he _isn't_ avoiding him. Maybe Caleb destroyed his soul and it's all Alex's fault, and he's never going to forgive himself for this. Willie's _gone_ because of him, and-

"Hot dog?"

He spins, and there's Willie, holding his skateboard and helmet on, because safety comes first, even when you're dead.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi, Willie." He waves. Oh, my God, he _waves_? That's what he's going with? A wave?

Willie glances at Alex's wrist. "How are you here? Didn't you cross over?" His voice cracks, and he looks... terrified. "That's - no, you were supposed to - what are we going to do?"

It's Julie's reaction all over again, though quieter, more resigned.

But it's that little "we" that gets to Alex the most.

He had to work himself up to hug Willie the first time, overthinking it and taking so long he wondered if it had been _too_ long, and it would be weird, before giving in and going for it.

He doesn't think twice this time around. He pulls Willie in, burying his face into his neck. He cracks his head on Willie's helmet, and normally he'd be mortified and get all awkward, but right now he's too relieved to care.

"Caleb's stamp went away. Julie made it happen. We don't know how."

Willie's board clatters to the ground, and he hugs back just as tightly. It takes a second before Alex realizes that Willie’s crying, muffling his little coughing gasps in Alex's shoulder.

And, okay. Maybe in that moment Alex knows three (four) things about himself with complete certainty:

He's anxious, he's gay, and he loves a ghost named Willie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr, guys - rosietwiggs.


End file.
